Comfort in Corners
by sailor-ice
Summary: What do you do when everything you hold dear is taken away from you? Curse Fate for toying with your heart like a yo-yo? Or Maybe you decide to curl up in a corner and cry yourself to sleep? Well this is what Hino Rei thinks.


**Summary: What do you do when everything you hold dear is taken away from you? Curse Fate for toying with your heart like a yo-yo? Or Maybe you decide to curl up in a corner and cry yourself to sleep? Well this is what Hino Rei thinks. Set sometime after the Special Act.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think it goes with out saying but it's true, I also do not own Sailor Moon or Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon.**

**Comfort in Corners**

Corners. Many images come to mind when that word is said. In the end, they are nothing more than meeting places. Line A meets line B, and so on. That's where it all began for us, in a corner of a small church. I didn't know that idols prayed. I didn't even know she was an idol to begin with. Tucked away in that little corner I met the owner of those strawberry lips and honey brown eyes. Her laughter was the most dulcet song I had ever heard. Sometimes corners hold a greater purpose then uniting sometimes they hold and cradle people, sounds, memories. For me, those two stone walls enclosed bittersweet memories that I would never forget.

It's funny, the connotations associated with corners, mostly negative but I think they may be misunderstood. Sometimes those two adjoining walls were the only support and comfort you can get. That's the reason I find myself here tonight, curled up on my bed hugging my knees tight. At one point this cold corner had been the sweetest place on earth in my opinion.

She had some how convinced me into letting her sleepover at the shrine arguing something about it being more convenient than her far away hotel room. In reality I was glad she was staying, but I would never say it aloud. Being an idol meant staying up until the late hours of the night, I didn't mind though as we spent most of the night chatting about everything from idol life to Usagi-chan's new home life. We fell into a comfortable silence as the hands of sleep slowly started taking hold of us.

I must have gotten lost in my own memories, because in the blink of an eye there she was centimeters away. Instinctively I tried to back away, but no, I was caught she had cornered me. I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing. I never got a chance to, though since at that same instant her dulcet scent flooded my senses. Strawberries. Sweet Strawberries was all I could taste for a few seconds. She dragged her tongue across my bottom lip asking for, and easily receiving permission, to slip her bubble gum tongue in and explore more. Suddenly I was very grateful for those two walls, if it wasn't for their strength I would have surely melted, drowned in a pool of sweet intoxication. That had been over two years ago, before she had gone back to that blasted world tour of hers.

Sometimes though, corners can be cruel. They can sap away everything that's dear to you and leave nothing but cold emptiness. They will stand there with their white tiles and silently watch as she fades a way. They won't embrace and comfort you, as your sobs and salty tears pool around them. They cage you in with the same coldness that you try to escape. That had been over a decade ago, and still I held a bitter resentment towards those walls. That bitterness only grew as a got older although for some time I directed all my anger towards my father. I thought him a coward, now I saw that he was luckily able to find a more comforting corner in the depths of his work. If only I had been as lucky…

It had been a month since I was been re-captured by that corner. That time I had not been alone though, the other girls had come in hopes of saving her from the coldness of those pristine walls. It had been in vain though as the coldness had won over taking away her light. They wept, spilling salty rivers as the cold wave of death washed over them. The sterile walls of the hospital had won again. I stood back seeking some type of comfort from the cold and clammy walls.

I was seeking for something to give me the strength to hold myself up. I received nothing from that blasted corner. I had been trying to keep strong for them, the ones I was now left to lead, alone. I would not allow this place to soak up any more tears. I bit my lip and refused to let the salty liquid fall. I couldn't, not again. I hadn't realized how hard I'd been biting my lip, until I got a taste of that bitter liquid and my resentment towards those walls and everything else was drawn out.

That day I ran away from those cold walls. I ran away from her, from them, from the world. It wasn't fair, but I guess nothing ever was. We had all been reborn, she had been reborn. Fate though, it seems would not allow us to be together. It took her, and left the world without her warm glow again. A world without those bright shining hazel eyes was one I wanted no part of. So I buried myself here in this corner. Where I could hide in the sweet memories these walls offered. Smiling photographs, pillows that smelled of strawberries and warm walls that for a few moments allowed me to forget. They allowed me to let go of all the bitterness that had clung to me.

A few days later I was back at that church. The same one where this crazy rollercoaster had begun, but instead of being a place of meeting, it had come a place of departure. This time in the back corner of the small church I came to leave my _best friend?_ She meant a lot more to me than that, but now here she was laying a few meters away from the only other woman I had loved so dearly. It was at that moment that I could not hold back my tears any longer and I broke down and cried over her grave. I didn't care who was there or who saw. All I knew was that for the third time in my life death had won and taken the most precious person away from me. For the second time I was forced into burying my heart and all its wishes with out them being known.

**A/N: Hi guys well this is my first ever fanfic(writing wise)- so be nice! I was inspired to write this because one night I was thinking of going into a corner and just crying but then I started to wonder why someone would do that in the first place, or like who was the person who did that. Then I started thinking of all the other things you could do in a corner, and then I thought about PGSM and well yeah, so this was made. So yeah Thanks For Reading! Please leave a Review!**


End file.
